


oh, how the mighty fell

by beyondmyreach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No explicit gender, Nonbinary Death, Other, POV Second Person, Thief died before the beginning of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondmyreach/pseuds/beyondmyreach
Summary: Prompt:In life, you're the greatest thief who ever lived. But, as tends to happen, now you're the greatest thief who ever died. But, it is on purpose. You've set your sights on stealing something from Death itself - his heart.





	oh, how the mighty fell

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted on [Tumblr](https://beyond-myreach.tumblr.com/post/169943391698/mustachiest-writing-prompt-s-in-life-you) in response to a prompt from [writing-prompt-s](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, thank you lovely [Sou-chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartsenpai/pseuds/iheartsenpai) for beta-ing! Man, I'm working you hard nowadays.

Death was crying when you arrived in their realm. You stared for a moment, stunned. What was the protocol for walking in on Death wailing their eyes out? You didn’t want to offend them on the first day of your stay.

Death noticed you hanging by the door and waved you in.

“You okay?” you asked, your voice soft. You couldn’t believe you were doing the comforting when you were the one who died not even two hours ago.

“I can’t believe you died,” they sniffled, their voice choked.

“Well, everyone dies,” you told them. “You know that better than most.”

“B-but,” Death said, looking like they were about to go for Round Two of Tears, “you loved stealing.”

“And?” you asked, tapping your foot against the ground. You grinned as the movement brought forth the three-headed dog that always hung around Death, and kneeled to pet it. All three heads fought to slobber all over you.

“I…” You looked up as Death struggled to articulate their thought. Their head hung. “There’s nothing worth stealing here. Not in this realm of death and decay.”

“That’s not true,” you argued and Death lifted their head as you stood. “There’s lots of stuff worth stealing here. Your lovely dog, for one.”

The dog’s tail slapped excitedly against the ground, as though it knew that you were talking about it. You grinned.

“That’s only one thing,” Death complained, but they didn’t sound nearly as in despair as before.

“Yeah, Fluffy’s the only thing that I could think of that I want to steal from here,” you said, ignoring Death’s splutter at the name you spontaneously bestowed upon their three-headed dog. “After all, I don’t need to steal the realm’s most beloved treasure, do I?”

You walked up to Death, cocked your head to the side, and smiled winningly at them. “You’ll give me this willingly, won’t you?” you asked, splaying your hand over Death’s chest, directly above their heart. You absentmindedly wondered why your confession-proposal ended up sounding mildly threatening. You guessed that was what happened when the greatest thief that ever lived worked with one too many criminal lords while they were alive.

“Your answer?” you prompted when Death remained silent.

Finally, Death moved, and you didn’t flinch as their bony fingers wrapped around your wrist. Guessed working with criminal types was good for something, after all. Nothing really scared you anymore, least of all the kindhearted and sensitive Death that people avoided like plague and cried and screamed as Death went to greet them.

“It was yours since long before, back when you were Life’s and not mine,” Death said. Their voice was trembling again. “You didn’t have to purposely _die_ for something like this.”

“But it wouldn’t be fair, would it?” you said, stepping in closer, into Death’s space, to cradle their bony cheek in your other hand. Death let you into their personal space like that was yours long ago too. “After all, it is only fair that just like how your heart is mine, my person is yours, don’t you think?”

Death let out a small shudder. “I have nothing worth stealing here,” they repeated. _I cannot make you happy,_ was what they were really saying.

“I have everything I want right here,” you said in reply, enveloping Death into your arms. “There’s nothing else I want to steal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://beyond-myreach.tumblr.com/post/172090734793/writing-master-post-original-be)


End file.
